1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the organization of the contents of drawers. The invention particularly relates to a drawer divider system including insertable, integrally formed drawer dividers for dividing a drawer into a plurality of compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable that drawers in storage chests, particularly in tool boxes, be capable of subdivision into a plurality of compartments for segregating various articles stored therein. Many systems have been devised for this purpose, including systems utilizing insertable elongate strips held in place between a pair of opposed sidewalls of the drawer. Most such systems of the prior art require multiple components for forming each drawer divider, or require specially formed elements in or adjacent the walls of the drawer to receive the dividers. To date, no commercially available drawer divider system overcomes the noted disadvantages of the prior art.